nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Hopewell
The Treaty of Hopewell may refer to one of three different treaties signed at Hopewell, (the plantation of Andrew Pickens on the Seneca River in northwestern South Carolina) between the United States of America and Cherokee (1785), Choctaw and Chickasaw (1786) indigenous nations. The site of Treaty Oak is on Old Cherry Road in Pickens County, South Carolina. There is a historical marker before reaching the bridge crossing Lake Hartwell. There is a trail through the forest that goes to the monument. The actual Treaty Oak is no longer alive. 1785 On November 28, 1785, the Treaty of Hopewell was signed between the U.S. representative Benjamin Hawkins and the Cherokee Indians. The treaty laid out a western boundary for white settlement. The treaty gave rise to the sardonic Cherokee phrase of Talking Leaves, since they claimed that when the treaties no longer suited the Americans, they would blow away like talking leaves. A description of the boundary is found on Article 4 of the accord: Of note in the signatures of the Cherokee delegation were several from leaders of the Chickamauga/Lower Cherokee, including two from Chickamauga itself and one from Lookout Mountain Town, plus others. 1786 Choctaws On January 3, 1786, the Treaty of Hopewell was signed between U.S. representatives Benjamin Hawkins, Andrew Pickens, and Joseph Martin and members of the Choctaw Nation. Choctaw treaty terms The preamble begins with, The following terms of the treaty were: 1. Indians to restore prisoners (who are U.S. citizens or their allies), slaves, and property. 2. Choctaws acknowledge protection provided by the United States. 3. Boundaries defined. 4. No citizen of United States shall settle on Indian lands and Indians may punish violators as they please. 5. Indians to deliver criminals who commit robbery, murder, or capitol crime. 6. Citizens of United States committing crimes against Indians to be punished. 7. Retaliation restrained. 8. United States to regulate trade. 9. Special provision for trade. 10. Choctaws to give notice of designs against United States by tribes or any person. 11. Peace and friendship perpetual. Chickasaws On January 10, 1786, the '''Treaty of Hopewell' was signed between U.S. representatives Benjamin Hawkins, Andrew Pickens, and Joseph Martin and the Chickasaw Nation. Chickasaw treaty terms The preamble begins with, 1. Indians to restore prisoners, slaves, and property. 2. Acknowledge the protection of United States. 3. Boundaries defined. 4. No citizen of United States shall settle on Indian lands and Chickasaws may punish them as they please. 5. Indians to deliver up criminals. 6. Citizens of United States committing crimes against Indians to be punished. 7. Retaliation restrained. 8. United States to regulate trade. 9. Special provision for trade 10. Indians to give notice of designs against United States. 11. Peace and friendship perpetual. See also *Treaty of Holston *List of Choctaw Treaties *Treaty of Mount Dexter *Treaty of Fort St. Stephens *Treaty of Doak's Stand *Treaty of Washington City *Treaty of Dancing Rabbit Creek *List of treaties References External links *Indian Affairs: Laws and Treaties (Text of the 1785 Cherokee Treaty) *Indian Affairs: Laws and Treaties (Text of the 1786 Choctaw Treaty) *Indian Affairs: Laws and Treaties (Text of the 1786 Chickasaw Treaty) Category:1785 in law Category:1786 in law Hopewell Category:Cherokee tribe Category:Chickasaw tribe Category:Choctaw Category: Pickens County, South Carolina Category:18th-century treaties